


Grab a Partner and Slow Dance to I Squeezed Out the Baby but Have No Idea Who the Father Is!

by StrawberryLime_Artemis



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa Goodbye Despair - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, Comforting, Drawing, F/F, Fluff, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, They really just forgot about Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryLime_Artemis/pseuds/StrawberryLime_Artemis
Summary: Mahiru and Hiyoko have apparently been doing some bonding activities, and Ibuki thinks it’s a good idea to bond with a certain purple haired nurse.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Grab a Partner and Slow Dance to I Squeezed Out the Baby but Have No Idea Who the Father Is!

**Author's Note:**

> oh jeez uh ahhhh i didn’t proofread this so it’s probably really bad.
> 
> i really hope i did Mikan’s character justice she’s a huge comfort to me

“Mikan! Mikan! Mikan! Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!” 

Mikan jumped, spinning around in shock, her purple hair flying around as she spun, hitting Hajme in the face.

“Ibuki found you!” her black haired friend said happily, completely ignoring Mikan’s prior conversation with Hajime.

“Uh, Ibuki...we were kind of in the middle of some-”

“I-Ibuki! W-w-w-what d-do you w-w-want?” Mikan stuttered, taking in her friends excited pink eyes and unusually messy hair. The pink and blue streaks in the front were overlapping and the white streaks were barely visible.

“Mahiru told Ibuki that Mahiru and Hiyoko did bonding activities to make their friendship stronger, so Ibuki wanted to do bonding with you!” Ibuki said. Mikan now understood why her friend looked so excited. She intended to drag Mikan into “bonding activities.” Not that Miakn minded spending time with Ibuki, but Ibuki’s idea of fun usually made her feel quite uncomfortable.

“O-oh! T-t-t-that sounds l-like f-f-fun...I-I-I’m sorry H-H-Hajime! I-I-I’m s-so sorry!” Mikan stuttered loudly, forgetting about her conversation with the brown haired boy.

“I can just talk to somebody else, it’s alright,” Hajiime responded, not seeming to care. 

“I-I-I’m s-sorry I-I b-bothered you H-Hajime! I’ll n-never d-d-d-do it ever a-again!” Mikan apologized again.

Ibuki grabbed her hand and dragged her away from where they stood in front of Hajime’s cottage, towards the bridges to other islands.

“Ibuki and Mikan are going to draw together!” Ibuki announced.

“D-D-Draw? B-B-But why a-a-re w-w-e going t-to another i-i-island?” MiKan asked politely.

“Ibuki thought that Mikan would be uncomfortable so Ibuki is bringing her to the hospital so Mikan can draw in peace!” Ibuki said, dragging her over the bridge and towards the hospital.

“I-I-Ibuki...t-t-t-thank y-you,” Mikan said, blush creeping up her cheeks, her embarrassment making her stutter worse. Ibuki was being really nice to her, and she couldn’t understand why. Why would somebody like Ibuki want to be nice to her?

“Of course! Ibuki thinks Mikan is super cool! And cute!” 

The last part made Mikan blush even harder, which she hadn’t known was possible. Why did Ibuki always make her feel like this? She didn’t think Ibuki had a fever every single time they talked, Mikan knew because she had checked before.

Ibuki dragged her past Titty Typhoon and into the large hospital Monokuma had given them. They sat down in the lobby, her blue skirt and apron surrounding her with layers of fabric. Ibuki’s school uniform skirt did the same, exposing the tops of her pink and blue stockings.

Ibuki produced two pencils and sketchbooks out of nowhere and passed one of each to Mikan, who thanked her and opened the sketchbook. 

“Since Mahiru said it was for bonding, Ibuk thought it would be best if we drew each other!”

“T-T-That s-sounds like a l-lot of f-f-f-fun I-Ibuki,” Mikan replied sweetly, sketching a face shape on her paper.

In the end her drawing of Ibuki turned out pretty well. The horns were a little uneven and the stripes on her arm band were messed up, but it looked like Ibuki. 

Mikan used to draw a lot when she was in school, to relieve stress and cope with everything. Somebody had told her it was therapeutic, and it worked for her. She had stopped at one point, but she was never sure why. 

“Ibuki thinks Mikan’s drawing is very good! Ibuki thinks your Ibuki looks better than Ibuki!” 

Mikan blushed at this, her heart practically beating out of her chest. 

“T-Thank y-y-y-you Ibuki...I en-enjoyed s-spending t-t-time with y-y-y-you. I-I-I-I h-hope I w-w-wasn’t t-t-too an-annoying,” Mikan said, glancing over at Ibuki’s sketchbook. It was messy, but Mikan could make out some defining features, such as her bandages and apron. “Y-Your d-d-d-drawing i-i-is v-v-very nice t-t-too.”

“Thank you Mikan!” Ibuki said, smiling down at her.

Ibuki was so nice and pretty, the nicest person Mikan has ever met. 

“T-T-Thanks f-f-for spen-spending t-t-t-time with m-me Ibuki.”


End file.
